Fallen Fury
by thedancingb
Summary: When Sahara fell from heaven, her life turned upside down. But now as a fallen angel she knows what she must do to get back at the creator. She must fall in love and Sasuke Uchiha looks like a noble choice until she finds out he's hiding something too.
1. Prologue

My wings are broken and turning black. Heaven has looked upon me with sin and fury, banning me for love. Love. The bane of my existence. Why was such an emotion created to tempt our fantasies? All I know is that I am punished and falling. Falling quickly. No one can save me now that I am poisoned.

"_But my lord! Please let me explain!." She cried out, tears staining her pale cheeks._

"_Never! You have become one those rats." The lord said disgruntled. "My prized student falling in love with a human. Despicable."_

"_Please! You must let me explain!" Tears were falling quicker now from her face as two archangels made their way behind her._

"_No! Sahara you are no longer my student. You are no longer God's student. You are vermin." The archangels ripped the wings from her back, her screams stuck in her throat. They cast her down as she fell through the clouds._

Now my destiny has been chosen for me. I am to live with the humans and be one of them for my sins. They cast me down into the Earth's hurting fire where I am forgotten about. My broken wings will cover my feelings and protect me from the flames around me. They show me my dark side. I realize I have lost all worth fighting for. I won't make the same mistakes. I lost.

Finally.

Fallen Fury


	2. Lost Dreams New Chances

High school is hell on Earth, and trust me I'm dignified to say that. It's even worse when you're hiding a secret from everyone in the small city. No, it's not that I have a huge pimple to hide or my parents are getting divorced. It's the fact that I'm a mythical creature. I'm fallen. In other words, me and the creator are not on good terms right now. As my punishment, my pure white wings were torn from my flesh and replaced with black ones. Then he sent me to live among the humans. As a result of that, I go to Konoha Public Institute, home of the most vile teenagers in the world. Three things can describe this high school; sex, drugs, and bad boys. It's full of preps, whores, nerds, jocks, and the occasional good kid which gets turned in a matter of minutes to a parents worst nightmare. That's where I come in. Being a fallen angel and all, I should be entertained by all these vile things, but I still have that heavenly sense of hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil. I'm that good kid that refuses to turn to the dark side. Trust me, I do have a dark side that was introduced when I fell, but I prefer it not be shown to the idiots I go to high school with. Why you may ask? Well simply put, I would be a toy to half the guys in my school. Overly horny boys who want me to be their next play thing. Nuh uh. I don't think so. This year is my senior year and hopefully I'll make it through in one peace. Hopefully.

All the whispers in the hall were deafening. Giggly girls were standing together talking about their trips to the mall and new shoes. Science geeks were discussing 2012 and if would really happen. Then there were the "bad boys club," as Eve put it, all watching me as I passed. I scoffed and just shook my head. _Stupid monkeys_. I thought._ They'll never fully comprehend what drugs do your body and the fact that guns are not play toys._

My 'posse' was at the end of the hallway where my friend Eve was arguing something with my friend Sai. "No I'm dead serious! Pixie sticks burn when snorted! It really hurts too!"

We are, how can say, outcasts. No one excepts us into their groups and we prefer it that way. Eve is my cocoa brown eyed friend with blond hair and black lowlights. She is the most animated one of the group where as Sai is more timid and laid back. He has pure black eyes and short, cropped hair that adorns his pale face. Sai is taller than both Eve and I, but I'm taller than Eve. I'm the dark soul of the group. I have some deadly mood swings and I sometimes have a bad attitude, but they still stick with me.

Sai just sighed. "How do you know it burns if you've never tried it?"

"I just know ok!" Eve turned her back to him and pouted but caught my eyes as I walked towards them. "Soho please tell him pixie sticks burn when snorted."

"I don't know if they burn or not. I'm not stupid enough to try." I laughed at her expression. "But I'm assuming that it would burn considering pixie sticks are nothing but pure sugar."

"See!" Eve did her happy dance. "Suck on that, Sai!"

He rolled his eyes. "You do realize I don't care."

"Hmph." Eve giggled in victory and I sighed. People who were walking by just stared at us and just laughed, but I saw someone that I had never seen before. He had to be six foot three, maybe four and he was completely gorgeous. Darker than black hair that gave midnight a run for its money and onyx orbs for eyes that all laid upon a pale face made my heart beat faster. His build was athletic, but I could see some serious muscle definition in the black muscle shirt he was wearing. There was a small silver hoop hanging from his left ear and I could catch small glances of something silver in his mouth every time he laughed at something his friends said. A tongue ring.

_Nice_, I thought.

Eve grunted next to me. "Soho if you quit drooling then maybe I can tell you who that is."

"I am so not drooling."

"You so are. Anyways, that is Sasuke Uchiha, the finest boy is this damn place. He's ok. From what I've heard, his personality is lacking because he doesn't talk much to anybody, but I do know he likes girls with green eyes."

"Eve. I'm the only girl here with green eyes though." I sighed.

"No, but yours are the prettiest. Huh Sai?" Eve turned to Sai who nodded. "See! So you have a really good chance with him."

I glanced down the hallway where the boy that made my heart skip a beat leaned against the wall staring at every passing girl. I sighed and pulled Eve to go down the hall with me. Sai said he would meet us over by our class in a minute, so I did what any normal fallen angel would do. I went up to talk to Sasuke.

"H-hi. I was wondering are you new here?" I asked him with a hushed voice.

"No." He answered quietly. "I've been going here a while."

"Really?" I asked. "I've never seen you around here before."

He smirked. "I'm not at school half the time."

"That would explain it." I offered a smile, glancing up into those obsidian orbs. "I'm Sahara."

"Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you." I started to walk away. "If you ever need any help let me know ok."

He just watched my stance and nodded. "There is something I need."

"What?"

"How do I land a tall drink of water like yourself." Sasuke smiled. "Those eyes are addicting."

"Get to know me first then maybe I'd give you a chance." I stated then turned, walking away.

He was going to be the death of me. If the creator thinks I was bad before, he should see the images that are going through my mind at this moment. This year might be better than expected.

Fallen Fury


End file.
